Huitzil
Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) is a character from Darkstalkers. Story Huitzil is one of many robots created by Pyron who came to Earth 65 million years ago. At the time of their creation, the Huitzil robots were given orders to destroy all life on the planet. After destroying the dinosaurs, they went deep underground. Huitzil had gone into a long sleep and had not been functioning since. Around 520 AD, they were found by the Mayans and were used for many purposes. Later they were put into the Teotihuacán ruins and went into another long sleep. When their creator, Pyron, came back to Earth, one of the robots awakened again and prepared to complete its given orders once again. Later, due to a malfunction, Huitzil carried out new orders: to protect a young boy named Cecil. When the primary unit, who befriended Cecil, was destroyed protecting him from Jedah, its last act was the reactivation of all the Huitzil units to protect Cecil. Powers and abilities The Huitzil have the uncanny ability to morph their metal into various shapes without external heat, and can form a variety of weapons in this manner. They can also fly. Popular forms of attack include but are not limited to, plasma beams, machine gun turrets, energy shields, grenades, metal claws and buzzsaws. Other Appearances Huitzil makes a cameo appearance in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, as well as in Dee Jay's Bar stage of Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. Huitzil also appears in Namco x Capcom. Trivia *Huitzil was originally an unplayable character in the first Darkstalkers game and served as the pre-boss fight before Pyron. He can be playable in the first game if hacked like Pyron. The strangest thing is that he has an ending in the first game (by hack), but no ending music and the ending text is seen as pure "A"s, which is a game glitch. It is unknown if Capcom were planning to make him playable or not in the first place. *In Vampire Hunter 2, Cecil was removed because he wasn't involved in the NightWarriors series and due to the fact that the game is a special remake of NightWarriors: DarkStalkers Revenge. Since he was removed for Vampire Hunter 2 only, certain sprites of Huitzil was a bit strange without Cecil. *Huitzil is one of few characters to have two different transformations triggered by Demitri's Midnight Bliss. The first is triggered by simply performing Midnight Bliss. In this form, Huitzil is seen as a Mayan girl with two birds in its hair. The second transformation is achieved by holding the weakest and strongest punches together while performing Midnight Bliss. In this form, Huitzil will appear as a Japanese school girl in a gym uniform. This second transformation can not be achieved in Darkstalkers 3 (Arcade). *When Huitzil is attacked by Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Huitzil resembles a Dogū. Dogū are clay dolls created in Japan during the Jōmon period. Even in its normal form Huitzil carries over the bits of the Dogū design. *Huitzil seems to be fond of animals, birds in particular, seeing as how there are several pieces of art depicting him with his feathery friends. *Huitzil's appearance is likely based on the dozū, shakōkidogū. *Huitzil became playable in DarkStalkers 3 (Only on home consoles) with his own story as a "What if". *Huitzil may be a reminiscent to BlazBlue's Nivana/Ada Clover. Both are large mechanical beings who protect a younger child. For Huitzil, it's Cecil, and for Nirvana, it's her brother Carl. However the one difference is Nirvana is a supporting character who is only controlled when Carl performs a Drive attack. Sprites Gallery Image:DarkstalkersNWHuitzil.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:Huitzil.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:HuitzilPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:HuitzilConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:NWDRevengeHuitzil.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:TatsuCapRollEnding.png|Roll's Ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Image:DarkTributeHuitzil.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Mister Moster Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters